


Sad Beautiful Tragic

by labelladama



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labelladama/pseuds/labelladama
Summary: Y/N of House Adoris. The daughter of Lord Wilhelm Rigor one of the most powerful Lord’s in the Seven Kingdoms has made a decision that changed the life of his daughter : Marry Jaime Lannister. She is to be tested and live among the pride of the family of lions, who pride on their ruthlessness and power. The union of the two pleased half the kingdom and the other half pitied her. Cersei scorned the young girl for marrying her brother, her lover.How will the new Lady of Casterly Rock fit into this mess of power, secrets and betrayals?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever post on Ao3 and my first ever Game Of Thrones fic. Hope y’all enjoy.

“I will not marry him. I refuse too.” 

“You say it like you’ve got a choice.”

You glared at Jon as the two of you walked around the Godswood. The leaves crunching beneath your feet and the soft wind blowing through your long hair.

“Why can’t I just marry Rob?” You whined, not desiring the latter. 

“Father wanted that, and your father said” Jon lowered his voice, imitating your father. “I’ll think about it.” 

“Can’t I marry you?” You suggested, halting and looking into his eyes. “I’d rather marry my best friend rather than a stranger whom I only heard nothing but rumours about.”

A soft blush appeared on his pale cheeks. He wasn’t sure on how to react to You’re idea of marrying him. Marrying him would be impossible, he was a bastard. Your father would become utterly furious of the idea.

“You know that’s not an option, Y/N.” Jon murmured, tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear. “I’m a Bastard. Your a Lady. The daughter of Wilhelm of House Ardoris. I have nothing to offer.” 

You frowned, hating the way he brought himself down.

“Don’t do that to yourself, Jon.” You said taking his hand in yours. “All these titles will mean nothing in the end. It’s just a label that the people around us need to look up to and fear, so that society is in control.” 

A small hint of a smile was on his face. 

“A title is just a title. If I had the liberty to choose, I’d marry you.” 

John feeling his heart beat fast in his chest, hid his flustered self with a chuckle.

“Why would I marry you?” 

He was hoping for some lighthearted joke, like the ones the two of you used to always share since your were small. In the end, he was rendered speechless. 

“Cause you love me.” 

And he was speechless, because it was true. 

Softly from afar, a young high pitched voice called out your name and increased in volume as the petite dark haired girl ran up to the two of them. 

“There you two are!” Arya panted, “The feast is about to start. Father wants you there too, Jon.” 

Arya noticed your enclosed hands but said nothing. 

“We’ll be there, Arya.” 

She grabbed you by the hand. “Well come on then.” She grumbled. “Don’t leave me there. I can’t stand the Queen...and Sansa.”

Giving Jon a warm smile, you let Arya drag you all the way back to the castle with him trudging along behind.

\---

You sat at the table with your family, across the Lannister and the Starks. You were lost in your thoughts, their conversations never truly reaching your ears. 

Queen Cersei kept looking at you with such a hateful look that you don’t understand. She masked it greatly with practiced smiles but you saw right through it. 

Not wanting to stick around any longer to watch your father, Lord Stark and the King get drunk, you excused yourself. Your mother was against the idea but she let you go anyways. 

You wanted to look for Jon. 

Wandering through the dark familiar halls, you began your search and walked till the clamour from the hall was distant. 

“Was the party too much for you?” 

Your hand went to your chest, startled at the voice and when you saw whom the voice belonged too, your heart stopped and you froze. 

“Oh...” You tried to hide the disappointment in your voice. “Ser Jaime.” 

He raised his brow, and with an air of arrogance that suffocated you, approached.

“It was noisy.” You answered his question politely. 

“We’ve never met Lady Y/N.” 

“No we haven’t.” 

“Yet you know who I am.” 

“Your reputation...precedes you, Ser.”

He easily towered over you and from your view, you trailed over his sharp defined jaw and chiseled features. He was handsome, you admitted to yourself. But he was a Lannister. 

“Well, you look like you dread me already.” Ser Jaime spoke and you felt a little guilty for judging him based on word of mouth. What if he was actually nice? 

“I’m just tired, that’s all.” You stuttered, avoiding his gaze and looking out at the night sky. “I’m just still not used to the idea of-

“Marriage?” He finished, as if he read your thoughts. 

Slowly, you nodded. 

“Neither am I.” Ser Jaime admitted.

“Our engagement was news that I only heard of this morning from my father. So forgive me, if I have offended you with my shaken behaviour.”

“No need to apologise. We both didn’t plan this. Our fates as we know it, are in the hands of our respective fathers.” He spoke, then took a sip of his cup of ale or wine. “You and I have no say in it.”

“Your father must have really struck up one hell of a bargain to make my father offer my hand in marriage.” 

“My father has a way with words.” 

“He must have very good choice of words.” You murmured, the sadness in your voice evident. “You must detest me, I’m sure.”

“Why would you think that?” 

“You’re a proud man. You’re a knight and a Kingsguard. Sooner or later, you’ll have to renounce yourself from the Kingsguard. An obligation you’ve known for almost all of your life. So you can forget your courteous act, cause we both know this won’t be a happy marriage.” 

His silence made you look up at him. You couldn’t describe exactly how he felt but he seemed taken aback with your words. He wasn’t expecting them. He didn’t expect you to be so straightforward. 

“I am rather tired, Ser Jaime. I will retire to my room. Goodnight.”

“Of course.” He nodded curtly. His politeness taking you by surprise. You expected him to be...worse. “Goodnight, Lady Y/N.”

Ser Jaime stepped aside, you took a quick glance at his silhouette as you passed him. Clothed in fine fabrics tailored for him. He reeked of arrogance and pride. Yet his true intentions were unreadable. 

Maybe you should go easy on him. You thought as you laid in bed staring at the ceiling. This may be just as hard for him as it was for you. Maybe the mutual thing you both could share was how you both were only brought together by the cold grips of your fathers. 

You closed your eyes thinking of how your life was changing. And how Sansa’s, how Lord Stark and everyone else you knew, especially Jon, lives were all taking one big turn. 

The future ahead of you was uncertain. You only prayed that not all was loss.


	2. Chapter 2

Absentmindedly you ate your breakfast in the great hall. It was empty except for you and a serving girl, who only came ever so often to check if you wanted anything more.

“Well if it isn’t my soon to be sister in law.” A well accented voice announced itself into the great hall. 

You glanced up from your lap, where a book was open, you saw the youngest Lannister. The man they all call the Imp.

“Good morning, Lord Tyrion.” You bowed your head, and continued to read the book on your lap as you munched on bread with jam. 

“You know, if we are going to be family soon, we should get to know each other. So if you’re up to it, I’ll ask you questions and you answer, then you ask me and I’ll do the same.” 

Finding some sort of amusement at his confidence for someone of his stature, you moved your gaze and placed it on him. You were very interested in this little man. 

“Alright, Lord Tyrion.” You shut your book. “Let’s play your little question game.” 

His blue Lannister eyes lit up and a smirk formed on his face. He rubbed his hands together in excitement and drummed a little on the table.

“Well lets not waste any time. What’s your favourite past time?” 

Such a low hitting question. Still you went along with it.

“Playing the cello.” You answered then went on to ask your question. “Is your family always so uptight?” 

He bursted out in laughter. His carefree bellows echoing in the hall, it was contagious too. You found yourself smiling with him. 

“If you’re talking about my father and Cersei, you’re right about them. Always have a stick up their arse. But my brother Jaime, is not so bad.” 

“I hope you’re right.” 

“Trust my word, m’lady. My brother would never harm you.” He said seriously, you wanted to believe him but you were uncertain. “Are you scared of marrying Jaime?”

“No.” You scoffed. “I’m more frightened of the family I’m marrying into.” 

“You should be.” Tyrion added. “But fear not, yours and Jaime’s union is an important one. My father needs your father.”

“Would you be comfortable saying holy scared vows to a stranger you won’t know would keep it?” You questioned, looking him dead in the eyes. 

“No I wouldn’t. But you and I are brought up to mask our true feelings with a facade of duty and poise.” Tyrion sipped his cup of water. “I can’t truly say if my brother will uphold his vows.” 

“Now that’s reassuring.” 

Tyrion laughed at the sarcastic comment and your conversation with him was cut short when Queen Cersei entered with her children, giving you a curt nod. You left before she could speak a word to you. 

You weren’t looking forward to becoming the sister in law of the Queen. 

Clouded by anxiety and doubt, you searched for Jon and found him by the stables with Robb. 

“Y/N.” Jon smiled at you and Robb with a grin that made his blue Tulley eyes shimmer, greeted you.

“Lady Lannister.” Robb teased and you smacked his arm instead of recoiling at the thought of becoming a part of the red and gold lion family. 

“You’ll be much happier in the south. The sun shines there.” Robb added, feeding his horse a shiny red apple. “Less colder than the north.”

“I dread going to the capital. I’d rather go to Dorne!” You sighed, leaning into Jon. Snuggling your head on the nape of his neck, feeling the warmth radiating from his body. His blood always ran warmer than others. “Maybe I should play the part of runaway bride.” 

“Although that would be a great story to tell, I advise you not to, child.” A deeper, much mature voice sounded from behind the three of you. 

“We all have our duties, Y/N.” Lord Stark spoke, his hand on your shoulder. 

You were about to whine but Ned Stark’s gentle smile, stopped you. It was a sorrowful smile, almost pitying you for being thrown into a pride of prowling lions.

“I know.” You murmured, leaning into his side. “At least we will ride together before we go our separate ways, Lord Stark. You, to the Capitol. And I,to Castelry Rock.” 

“I will make sure you are not harmed. I promise I’ll attend your wedding.” 

“Thank you, Lord Stark.” You gratefully kissed his cheek. He was your second father and you would’ve rathered he was your father in law than Tywin Lannister, whom you heard was the most stubborn and ruthless man in the seven kingdoms.

Jon helped you on your horse and the two of you rode the trail you’ve always followed since you were a child. Once in the godswood, you both dismounted and walked. 

“I’m going to miss you.” Jon admitted, his eyes forward.

“I’ll miss you too, Jon. Always write to me, please.” 

“I’ll try, Y/N.” 

You observed him, drinking in every curve and crevice of his pale face for what could be the last time. 

That night, the last supper you will have with the Starks, Sansa confessed her happiness of you becoming her aunt through her marriage to Joffrey, her mother would hush her and Arya would scorn her sisters dazed behaviour. 

“You are a strong girl, Y/N.” Catelyn whispered in your ear, her hand clasping yours. “You are a lady of House Adoris, never forget that. You may take the name Lannister but deep down, you are still your House’s honour.” 

Her words gave you a strength to hold your head up high till you departed from Winterfell. You were lucky enough to have a separate carriage from the Queen’s, glancing out the window, you saw your betrothed riding alongside. His golden hair bouncing as his horse trotted, and his Kingsguard armour shimmering as the sun shone. 

His eyes locked with yours for a moment. He smirked and you gave him a weak smile,at least he bared no hatred towards you. You hoped. If he respects you as a fellow human being, you’d always do the same.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Casterly Rock was a sight to behold.

A majestic stone fortress overlooking the Sunset Sea. And in one of the many chambers, you were settled there. 

The room was large and it had a balcony showcasing the picturesque view of the open sea. The only thing that made the first day bearable was the view. 

Jaime and you barely spoke, in fact you spent most your days in silence or playing the cello. The sweet deep melodies filling the silence of your lonely chambers, the notes on the sheets becoming your friends. 

On one particular day, mid afternoon, you played the cello. You yourself completely in the music, finding comfort in it, you didn’t hear the door open and shut. 

When you finished playing, a single applause followed. Your head whipped around, surprised. 

“Ser Jaime, I-“ you stuttered.

“Since we are to be married, Jaime will do.” Jaime cut you off, taking a seat by the small dining table.

You remained silent, your eyes never meeting his. What did he want?

“Ser Jaime, can you tell me why I’m honoured to have your company?”

“Honoured?” He scoffed, relaxing on the chair.

Putting aside you’re cello, you sat across him with your hands on your lap.

“What have you heard about me?” He suddenly asked.

“Wha-“ 

“You heard me right the first time. And you know I won’t ask again.”

Your lips pursed at his arrogance but you kept a small smile present on your face. The last thing you wanted for him to have was the satisfaction of getting under your skin. 

“I’ve heard when it comes to combat you’re unbeatable.” You answered truthfully.

“Really?” 

“They say you’re one of the greatest swordsmen in the Seven Kingdoms. A lethal fighter and a great warrior.”

He shook his head and laughed. A smile that went from ear to ear, and you admitted, it was a lovely sight to see.

“That can’t be the only thing you’ve heard about me.” He chuckled, finding amusement in your lack of information on him. 

“You’re not politically ambitious.”

He stopped laughing and his brows furrowed.

“What makes you think that?”

“It’s an assumption.” 

“You’re assuming me now?”

“I don’t know much about you.”

“There’s a lot to learn about me from the words of the people around you.” He snapped bitterly.

“I’d rather get to know you and your truths on my own. Not by the words and opinions of others.” 

Jaime felt his arrogant and cocky facade crack. For the first time in his life, someone didn’t care for the rumours people spun in the shadows about him. He didn’t know if you were kindhearted or just naive and plainly foolish. And yet he doesn’t remember the last time someone showed him such kindness.

“We both know lies fly faster than the truth.” You spoke and bravely looked into his Lannister emerald eyes. “As your betrothed , I’d like to know you and make my own opinions from the truth you tell me.”

He stared at you. He couldn’t believe his ears. And for the first time in days of avoiding you, looked you up and down, drinking in your appearance. You were the complete opposite of his sister. In fact not even your beauty could be something you shared with Cersei. 

Your beauty was different. Unlike Cersei’s, yours was calm and collected like when looking at a painting and noticing all the soft subtle details. It was a grace that never made one feel beneath you. It was gentle and inviting. It made one feel beautiful and untainted. 

“You’re not what I expected.” Jaime admitted. 

Before you could say anything, the doors to your chamber swung open and in came Cersei with her long golden locks of hair cascading down her back. You got up and curtsied to the Queen. 

When her green eyes fell onto her twin, she concealed her surprise and repressed a frown.

“Lady Y/N, you are to come with me to discuss some wedding preparations with the family.” She spoke with a smile that fooled everyone but not you.

You nodded and she swiftly turned around.

“Your to come too Jaime.” She called out as she left.

 

————————

 

The whole wedding meeting drained you. So many details that could’ve been simple, yet they wanted extravagance. Lord Tywin wasn’t present as he was still on his way back from a meeting with the Tyrell’s in Highgarden and truthfully, you were glad he wasn’t there. You weren’t sure if you were ready to meet the man.

Cersei glared at you when no one was looking and as much as it bothered you, you ignored it. 

When you got up to head back to your chambers, Jaime stood and said he’d escort you, surprising everyone in the room especially Cersei. Her hatred for you only grew.

Along the halls of Casterly Rock, Jaime and you walked in silence.

“You didn’thave to escort me.” You murmured fiddling with the sleeves of your dress. 

“What kind of fiancé would I be if I left you alone in a place that you’ll probably get lost in.”

He was snarky. You kinda liked it.

“I know my way around places. Give or take a few days of getting lost, I’ll probably know the castle like I know a song piece.” 

“The night is still young.” Jaime spoke. “I could give you a tour.” 

You were taken aback at his kindness and almost found it fishy that he was being too nice but you took that risk.

“That would be lovely.” You smiled. 

Jaime found your smile beautiful. So warm and kind, full of trust. He didn’t know why but he suddenly had a tinge of fear of losing your trust.

He held out his arm towards you, and you gladly took it, feeling his strong muscle beneath his sleeve. 

The tour was pleasant, and you found yourself laughing at his jokes and in awe of his childhood memories. 

“Father would kill me if he found out, but I jumped anyways.”

“No! From that high up?!” You exclaimed, feeling weak in the knees at his memory of jumping off the cliff of Casterly Rock and plunging into the waters. “I wouldn’t have the guts to do that.” 

“I was young and reckless.” He chuckled.

“And you’re not reckless now?” You teased.

“Maybe a little.”

Your eyes observed the paintings and wall hangings that decorated the hall. The tall open windows allowed the cool salty breeze form the sea to enter and you found comfort in them.

Jaime watched as your arm slipped from his so that you could look out window. Your eyes captivated by the night sky littered with sparkling stars. He could hear the waves crashing onto the coast and against the rock, and he observed how you sat on the edge, your back relaxed and leaning against the wall just admiring his home.

You were to become his wife, and he’d rather you and him were civil towards each other rather than the spiteful relationship between Cersei and Robert. Why does he care so much about you? He found that rather odd. He barely knew you, yet he wanted to protect you from the claws of his sister and family. 

The clattering of heavy armour approaching disturbed the tranquil silence between the two. 

“Ser Jaime.” A guard spoke and the bowed towards you. “Lady Y/N.” 

“What is it?” Jaime sighed, crossing his arms.

“Your Father has arrived and he wants to see you in his chambers.” The Guard spoke quickly avoiding Jaime’s glare.

“Tell him I’ll come after I escort Lady Y/N to her chambers.”

“But he wants you-“ 

“After I escort her.” Jaime firmly repeated making the guard retreat and turn the other direction. 

“You are reckless.” You concluded with a soft smile. 

“Is that you confirming one of your assumptions?” He asked holding out his arm for you to take, and you nodded grinning.

“I’ve met your father and he is a man I do not want to ever cross. You’ll get into a lot of trouble for making him wait.” You answered and noticed that you were nearing your chamber doors.

You didn’t want the night to end yet but it must. You were surprised that you wanted more of his company, it almost filled the empty void that Jon left since you two were not seeing each other for Gods know how long. 

But there are many more days to be spent together, if Jaime made the effort. You would never force him to do something he doesn’t want. He already didn’t want this marriage, why force anything else?

Jaime didn’t want to leave you in the halls of Casterly Rock alone, he knew Cersei would try to get rid of you. You were unwillingly being wed to him and he found your blind optimism to be a weakness, yet he admired how innocent you were. You should’ve stayed in the North, he thought. 

He made a vow that as long as you were here, he would escort you every night after dinner so that his mind wouldn’t be plagued with thoughts of Cersei trying to murder you. Cersei loved him. And he did too, that’s why he pushed the youngest Stark boy. For love.

He didn’t know why he was being protective of you. Yet he went along with it. 

“Goodnight Lady Y/N.” He gave you a small smile and you returned it, making an unfamiliar feeling form in his chest. 

“Goodnight Ser Jaime.” 


End file.
